TDW versus New Japan Pro Wrestling
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is TDW vs. NJPW! 16 great matches in this one. ENJOY!
1. Dawn vs Aja Kong

Dawn vs. Aja Kong

 **Disclaimer: First, TDW vs. NJPW is a Wrestling Event where Total Drama Wrestling and New Japan Pro Wrestling compete in a series of matches and whoever wins the final event will be the winner of TDW vs. NJPW! Anyway, this is the first match of "TDW vs. NJPW" and this is the Taipei Deathmatch, and it is a match where the wrestlers' fists are taped and dipped into glue and in broken and crushed glass, allowing shards to stick to their fists. Win by pinfall, submission or escape and it is for the TDW Women's Championship. ENJOY!**

The Tokyo Dome was packed, and it was packed filled with 54,500 Fans split for TDW and NJPW.

"TDW! NJPW!" The fans were chanting for Total Drama Wrestling and New Japan Pro Wrestling.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Total Drama Wrestling vs. New Japan Pro Wrestling, I am Mauro Ranallo, with Joey Styles and tonight we have more than 15 great matches tonight at the Tokyo Dome, and we start it off with a Taipei Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship as Dawn faces off against Aja Kong but before we get started, we're going to have the TDW Commissioner Daniel King explain the rules." Mauro said and the camera was with Daniel who was in the ring and he grabbed a microphone.

"Kon'nichiwa Tokyo! My name is Daniel King and I am the Total Drama Wrestling Commissioner, and I would like to thank New Japan Pro Wrestling and the following, President Katsuhiko Harada, Bushiroad President Takaai Kidani, Chairman Naoki Sugabayashi, Directors Kaoru Mikumo and Michiaki Nishizawa, and the Auditor Junya Iwasaki." Daniel said as the crowd applauded the corporate of NJPW.

"Now, the Taipei Deathmatch even though violent, it's simple. The only way to win is by pinfall, or submission." Daniel King explained the rules.

"Now, on with the match!" Daniel said and the crowd cheered before the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to TDW vs. New Japan Pro Wrestling! The opening contest is scheduled for one-fall...and this is a Tapei Deathmatch and it's for the TDW Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced in English.

"Here we go!" Joey Styles said as "The Hellion/Electric Eye" by Judas Priest began to play and she had a really large shirt on and it was black, and she had black and white facepaint and her fists were taped up with super-glue and it had shards of broken glass.

"Introducing first, from Tokyo Tachikawa...weghing in at 227 Pounds, she is Aja Kong!" Justin Roberts announced as she got into the ring and then the music stopped and then the streamers and cheering began as fans began throwing streamers into the ring.

"Aja Kong, getting tons and tons of streamers in the ring, part of Japanese Wrestling especially for an icon like Aja Kong." Jim Ross said before the music and streamers stopped and the referees cleaned it up quickly and then "Fireflies" by Owl City began and the crowd cheered immediately as the lights went out and then Dawn was making her entrance and she had a green tank top, and blue jeans with black boots as she had her fists taped up and she also had tons of shards of broken glass on her fists.

"Her opponent, from Whistler British Columbia Canada...she is the current Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion, she is Dawn "The Hardcore Moonchild" Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced and the crowd kept on cheering and she got streamers as soon as she got into the ring and both ladies shook hands and the referee raised the championship belt high and the match began with the bell ringing.

"Here we go, this match is underway." Joey Styles said as Dawn and Aja grappled for position until Dawn punched Aja in the head making her bleed already.

"Aja is bleeding a bit on her forehead near the eyebrow as Aja looks unfased." Joey Styles said and Aja nailed a belly-to-belly suplex and she began to throw hard and heavy punches to her face and Dawn started to bleed all over her face and she then grabbed a barbed wire steel chair and began whacking her in the back, and in the head making her bleed all over already.

"Aja is making Dawn by making her bleed, and bleed, and bleed." Mauro Ranallo said as she nailed a back suplex and then a powerbomb.

"Will Dawn be abled to comeback from this onslaught?" Joey Styles asked Mauro Ranallo.

"I-I don't know." Mauro answered him.

"Me neither." Joey aid before Aja was setting up for the Backfist, and she nailed it several times with the broken glass taped fists and nailed it again, and again, until she nailed a Brainbuster.

"We're gonna have a new TDW Women's Champion." Joey Styles said as Aja pinned Dawn.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Dawn kicked out to the shock of the crowd and to Aja's surprise.

"No way!" Joey Styles said in shock as Aja grabbed Dawn's hair and attempted another backfist as Aja reached and threw her fist and Dawn kicked it, and she nailed a soitout jaw breaker, and then she began throwing hard punches of her own.

"NOBODY...! BEATS...! ME...! AT MY OWN GAME! BITCH!" Dawn yelled out with every strike as she made Aja bleed really hard, and she threw Aja to the corner and did a Whisper in The Wind like she was Jeff Hardy, and she went to the top.

"Whisper in the Wind, and she's gonna go for the Swanton." Mauro Ranallo said before she nailed it.

"Swanton Bomb by Dawn and this should be it." Joey Styles said.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted and Dawn retained her TDW Women's Championship.

"Your winner of the Taipei Deathmatch and still the TDW Women's Champion...Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd applauded both ladies for a physical Taipei Death Match.

"What a physical, bloody, deathmatch." Joey Styles said to Mauro.

"We'll be back with Owen and Bad Luck Fale of the Bullet Club in a 445 Light Tubes Deathmatch for the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship." Mauro Ranallo said and the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Owen vs Bad Luck Fale

Owen vs. Bad Luck Fale

 **Disclaimer: This is a 445 Light Tubes Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship between the champion Owen, and challenger and member of The Bullet Club Bad Luck Fale. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back and the next match we have is Owen vs. Bad Luck Fale in a 445 Light Tubes Deathmatch, and this match is going to be bloody, and brutal." Joey Styles said and the bell rang and 445 Light Tubes were all over the ring and ringside area, and they came in a variety of items ranging from a spider web, to a pyramid, and more.

"The following contest set for one-fall, is a 445 Light Tubes Death Match for the TDW Hardcore Championship." Justin Roberts announced and Bad Luck Fale came out to boos as "Shot'em" by [Q]Brick began to play.

"Introducing first, the challeneger...representing the Bullet Club, from The Kingdom of Tonga, weighing in at 344 Pounds he is Bad Luck Fale!" Justin Roberts announced and he got into the ring as the crowd kept booing until the music and booing stopped and then "Unstable" by Jim Johnston played and Owen got into the ring wearing an Ultimate Warrior shirt, with jeans, kneepads, and boots.

"His opponent, weighing in at 296 Pounds he is the TDW Hardcore Champion...he is Owen "The Warrior" Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced and he got into the ring and then the bell rang, then the match began.

"We're underway." Mauro Ranallo said before Bad Luck and Owen grapled around the center of the ring before Bad Luck Fale pushed Owen into one of the corners and grabbed a Spider Web of Light Tubes and placed it in the center before he nailed Owen with a Spinebuster and the Light Tubes shattered and Owen's back and his arms were now starting to bleed.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! SHIT THAT HURTS!" Owen screamed in pain as he stacked 50 of them on top of Owen and Bad Luck Fale nailed Falling Coconut, and then he nailed it again then he nailed it again and again and Owen was now bleeding all over his chest, and his face, his blonde hair was now covered with Blood.

"Owen is now bleeding all over his arms, his chest, his back, his head, and Bad Luck is trying to kill Owen.

"You will lose!" Bad Luck Fale said before he picked Owen up and nailed Bad Luck Fall which was a Throwing crucifix powerbomb, and he pinned Owen.

"This is going to be an upset." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count the pin-fall but Owen powered out and began nailing a comeback and he threw Bad Luck Fale onto the corner which was filled with hundreds and hundreds of Light Tubes and it shattered making Bad Luck Fale's face, arms, and chest bleed as Owen got Bad Luck Fale onto the top rope and nailed an Avalanche Piledriver onto three Spider Web's of Light Tubes and the crowd went wild.

"WOW! A PILEDRIVER ONTO THE LIGHT TUBES MY GOD!" Mauro Ranallo shouted and Owen nailed a Gorilla Press Slam, a Bodyslam, a Gorilla Press Drop, and two Ultimate Splashes now destroying the rest of the light tubes.

"This is it." Joey Styles said before the ref began the count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted and Owen retained his TDW Hardcore Championship.

"Winner and still the TDW Hardcore Champion, Owen Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced as Owen held the championship belt high.

"WOW! What a physical match!" Joey Styles said to Mauro.

"We'll be back with oen of the biggest dream matches that will ever take place in all of Wrestling, where Bridgette takes on Kota Ibushi, next!" Mauro Ranallo said to the camera before the camera faded to black.

 **I know that Cody and Harold against The Young Bucks for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, but that'll be later...now the first TDW Women's Champion Bridgette will face off against 2015 New Japan Cup Winner, former 3-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, and former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion Kota Ibushi in what could be the match that steals the show!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Bridgette vs Kota Ibushi

Bridgette vs. Kota Ibushi

 **Disclaimer: This was normally a match that would happen later in the show but it's going to happen because one it's a dream match and two, I can't wait to write it. ENJOY!**

"We are back and live and this dream match between Bridgette and Kota Ibushi is coming to fruition right now, at the Tokyo Dome." Mauro Ranallo said before "Golden Star" by Yonosuke Kitamura began to play, then the the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall." Justin Roberts announced, then Kota Ibushi came out to cheers.

"Here he is the former three time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Kota Ibushi." Joey Styles said to Mauro.

"Introducing first, from the Kagoshima Prefecture, weighing in at 200 Pounds...he is Kota Ibushi!" Justin Roberts announced as Kota got into the ring to loud cheers and lots and lots of colorful streamers that were thrown into the ring and the security guards cleaned up the streamers and then the lights went out as there was a giant sea shell as the crowd was astonished so far and then the shell turned around revealing Bridgette, then Geoff came through the curtain to accompany her to the ring as Bridgette walked out of the shell sporting her ocean blue singlet, with knee pads and boots of the same color with her jacket of the same color as well.

"And the opponent, accompained by one-half of the TDW Tag Team Champions Geoff Michaels, from Toronto Ontario Canada, now residing in Honolulu Hawaii...she is Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced and Bridgette got into the ring with loud cheers and they shook hands, then the bell sounded and the match began.

"This match-up is now underway." Mauro Ranallo said as Bridgette and Kota grappled, and they were jockeying for the advantage and Kota won the early advantage and nailed a hurricanrana, and then Bridgette nailed a Hurricanrana DDT, then Kota nailed a roundhouse kick to her head.

"What a hell of a start between Kota and Bridgette." Joey Styles said and Kota pinned Bridgette early.

"1..." The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out and she nailed several forearms to his face then she nailed a reverse hurricanrana, and nailed a dropkick sending Kota to the corner, then she nailed a Monkey Flip, and then she nailed a standing 450 Splash to Kota.

"Wow! a standing 450 Splash!" Mauro said before she picked Kota up and nailed a Northern Lights Suplex with a Bridge.

"Northern Lights with a Bridge." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1..." The ref counted before Kota kicked out and began nailing slaps and a kick followed by a back kick, then multiple shoot kicks to her chest and stomach, and then Kota was going to nail another one but Bridgette blocked it and countered with a dragon leg sweep and then she nailed a Rolling Thunder, and nailed another standing 450 Splash before she picked him up and threw him out of the ring and attempted a suicide dove to the ringside area but Kota nailed a roundhouse kick to hear head and then he threw her into the ring.

"Come on babe! You can do this! You can win!" Geoff said before Kota applied the Ankle Lock to Bridgette's ankle.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed in pain.

"Kota Ibushi applyng the pressure to Bridgette's Ankle with that Ankle Lock, will Bridgette tap out or will she keep fighting?" Mauro Ranallo said before Bridgette grabbed the bottom rope forcing Kota to release the hold and Kota went up top and nailed the Phoenix Splash.

"Kota nailing the Phoenix Splash." Joey Styles said as Kota pinned Bridgette.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out just in the nick of time.

"Bridgette has barely kicked out, now Kota is upset." Mauro said before he nailed his famous Golden Star Bomb which is a Sitout Powerbomb, and then he kicked her in the head like he did to Cedric Alexander during the Cruiserweight Classic last year, then he nailed a Super Spike Pilderiver and kicked her in the head again and pinned her.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out to Kota's shock.

"OH MY GOD! BRIDGETTE HAS KICKED OUT OF EVERYTHING THAT KOTA HAS DELIVERED!" Joey Styles said before Bridgette got under the bottom rope, left the ring and went to Geoff.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you." Geoff said as he and Bridgette kissed and she went into the ring and then she nailed several hurricanrana's, and she even nailed a pele kick to the former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champ.

"Pele Kick by Bridgette and she is on fire ever since that kiss!" Mauro said as she went up top and nailed a Corkscrew 630 Senton.

"Corkscrew 630 Senton!" Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Kota kicked out and Bridgette was a bit shocked but not for long as she threw him over the top but Kota hung on to the ropes and he was on the apron, and Bridgette then nailed Surf's Up to the ring side floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed.

"SURF'S UP TO KOTA TO THE RINGSIDE FLOOR! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro said as she threw Kota back into the ring.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Kota kicked out and Kota got up and they had a staredown and the crowd was loving it, cheering, giving both of them standing ovations.

"Fight Forever." The crowd chanted and it seamed that the match was going on forever, but it had only just begun.

"It ain't over yet Ibushi, we had only just begun." Bridgette said before she and Kota Ibushi began brawling like they were bitter enemies to the delight of the crowd.

"THIS MATCH MIGHT BE THE BEST OF THE NIGHT!" Joey Styles said before Kota threw Bridgette out of the ring and Bridgette hung on as Kota went to the apron and nailed a Phoenix-Plex onto the apron, which is a Bridging package fallaway powerbomb and the crowd went crazy.

"PHOENIX-PLEX ONTO THE APRON BY KOTA IBUSHI!" Mauro said before Kota pinned Bridgette.

"1...2..." The ref counted before she kicked out and Kota went up top and nailed the Golden Star Press which was a No-handed springboard corkscrew 450 Splash, then he nailed Golden Star 2007, which was a Springboard corkscrew 450 Splash with theatrics, and Kota pinned her.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Bridgette kicked out.

"MY GOD! BRIDGETTE HAS BEEN IN THIS THING FROM THE START! KICK OUT! AND A KICK OUT! AND A KICK OUT!" Mauro Ranallo said to Joey.

"What a match, I don't care who wins." Joey Styles said before Kota nailed a Last Ride Powerbomb to Bridgette and pinned her again going for the win.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Bridgette kicked out again.

"Kota has delivered every arsenal he has...what does he have to do?" Joey Styles said to Mauro and asked him.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chanted before Kota grabbed Bridgette and was setting up another Last Ride Powerbomb but this time from the top rope and nailed it.

"AVALANCHE LAST RIDE POWERBOMB!" Mauro Ranallo said and Kota pinned Bridgette again.

"1...2..." The referee counted again and Bridgette kicked out and Kota is going to attempt a Golden Star Press from the top.

"Kota is going to go for the Golden Star Press again." Mauro said before Kota attempted it and Bridgette moved out of the way, then Bridgette nailed Surf's Up onto Kota.

"Bridgette nails another Surf's up onto Kota." Mauro said as Geoff cheered her on.

"COME ON BABE! PIN HIM! YOU CAN DO IT!" Geoff screamed out in excitement.

"There's the cover." Mauro said before Bridgette pinned Kota.

"1...2..." The ref counted and Kota kicked out and Bridgette then nailed "Surf's Up" again, and then applied "Stranger Tides" which was a Rear Naked Chokehold.

"Stranger Tides! STRANGER TIDES!" Joey Styles screamed out as Bridgette held onto it until Kota grabbed grabbed the bottom rope and they were at a stand-still and the crowd loved it.

"This match has gone on for almost 30 minutes, this is the greatest match I have witnessed in Total Drama Wrestling." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey Styles before Kota nailed a Bridging Dragon Suplex.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out again, and then Bridgette nailed a Bridging Tiger Suplex then the ref began to count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Kota kicked out and then Bridgette kicked Kota in the chest several times, then she kicked him in the head and then nailed a Surf's Up again and went to the corner and nailed a Surf's Up from the top rope which sent the crowd into the frenzy.

"AVALANCHE SURF'S UP!" Mauro said before Bridgette pinned Kota.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as Bridgette had upset Kota Ibushi and the crowd applauded both wrestlers.

"MAMMA MIA! MY GOD!" Mauro said in surprise.

"My God what a match for the ages." Joey Styles said.

"Here is your winner, Bridgette Thompson." Justin Roberts announced as both people shook each others hands and showed their appreciation for competing in a masterpiece of a wrestling match and the crowd was applauding and cheering for Kota Ibushi, and Bridgette.

"What a wrestling match." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey.

"I could not agree more, this match had everything, and more." Joey replied back.

"This match is going to be talked about for a long, long, time." Mauro said as well.

"We will be right back with The Young Bucks vs. The Drama Brothers as Cody and Harold and it's for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship." Joey Styles said before the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A MATCH!**

 **Next is The Young Bucks against Cody and Harold in a tag team match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. The Young Bucks vs The Drama Brothers

The Young Bucks vs. The Drama Brothers

 **Disclaimer: This match is for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. ENJOY!**

The crowd was ecstatic after a great match between Kota Ibushi and Bridgette, and this match between The Young Bucks and Cody and Harold for the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Titles.

"Welcome back and we have the Young Bucks defending the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship against Cody Anderson and Harold McGrady who are part of The Drama Brothers in a tag team match." Mauro Ranallo said before the bell rang.

"The following contest, set for one-fall and it is for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced and the crowd cheered as "Born to Win" by Munity began to play as Harold and Cody came out to cheers.

"Making their way to the ring…representing The Drama Brothers…at a combined weight of 393 Pounds they are Cody Anderson and Harold McGrady!" Justin Roberts announced as they entered the ring to cheers.

"They nearly upset the current TDW Tag Team Champion Surfers back at Barely Legal, but they didn't win, now they have the biggest match of their lives when they are facing one of the best in the industry, in The Young Bucks." Mauro said as the music stopped and then Shot'Em by [Q]Brick began to play as The Young Bucks came out to a large ovation.

"Their opponents…representing the Bullet Club, at a combined weight of 350 Pounds, they are the current IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, Matt and Nick Jackson…The Young Bucks!" Justin Roberts announced before they got into the ring and a bunch of streamers were thrown into the ring and the streamers were cleaned up before the match began with Matt Jackson and Harold McGrady starting the match for their teams, then the bell sounded and the match was underway.

"Here we go, this match for the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championships is now underway." Joey Styles said before Harold and Matt grappled for position early in the match as Harold won the early advantage and he began doing his uber mad-skills by using chops, kicks, and even a hurricanrana DDT before tagging Cody in who nailed a diving crossbody to Matt Jackson before Matt nailed Cody with dropkick, and a hurricanrana before he tagged in Nick and then nailed one of their double team moves in a wheelbarrow hold by Matt into a slingshot sitout facebuster by Nick onto Cody before he pinned Cody.

"1…" The ref counted before Cody kicked out and Nick did some hard kicks before they decided to go for the kill already.

"The Young Bucks are going to go for the kill early." Mauro Ranallo said before Nick tagged in Matt and he nailed a superkick to Harold, all before nailed Cody with one of their finishers called "More Bang for Your Buck" which had Matt nailing a Rolling fireman's carry slam and Nick nailing a 450 Splash.

"More Bang for Your Buck and that is all she wrote." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and The Young Bucks easily retained their championships.

"Your winners and still the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, The Young Bucks!" Justin Roberts announced.

"It was a quick match-up and coming up next, we have Justin Morrison going up against Hiroshi Tanahashi for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship in a Ladder Match!" Joey Styles said before the camera faded to black.

 **Okay first off I am so sorry for not updating this in weeks…I had a House Fire a few weeks ago like I said, and I moved three times within those few weeks.**

 **Anyway, I hope the match was okay, anyway the next match is between Hiroshi Tanahashi and Justin Morrison for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship in a Ladder Match.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	5. Justin vs Hiroshi Tanahashi

Justin Morrison vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi

 **Disclaimer: This is a ladder match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back and the ladders are set, and this Ladder Match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship as Justin Morrison challenges the champion, Hiroshi Tanahashi." Joey Styles said as the IWGP Intercontinental Championship was hung above the ring and the bell rang.

"The following contest is a ladder match, and it is for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen played and Justin came out to cheers.

"Introducing first, the challenger from Honolulu Hawaii, weighing in at 251 Pounds he is Justin Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and Justin took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd making the women blush as he got into the ring and his music stopped as Love & Energy by Yonosuke Kitamura played as Hiroshi Tanahashi came out to a loud ovation.

"His opponent, from Ōgaki, Gifu, Japan…weighing in at 227 Pounds he is the current IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Hiroshi Tanahashi!" Justin Roberts announced and he got into the ring.

"The origins of the ladder match date back to either Dan Kroffat of the Stampede Wrestling organization out of Calgary, Alberta, Canada or British wrestler Kendo Nagasaki. In September 1972, Stampede Wrestling held the first ever ladder match between Dan Kroffat and Tor Kamata, where the object to be grabbed was a wad of money." Mauro Ranallo said before the bell rang.

"I didn't know that, anyway this ladder match is underway for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship." Joey Styles said as Hiroshi and Justin began hammering away at each other before he nailed a Dragon Screw to Justin's left leg knocking Justin down, then Hiroshi grabbed a 15-foot ladder and assembled it before he started to make it climb to the top of the ladder before Justin got up and climbed behind him, striking his back-stopping Hiroshi's climb.

"Justin has stopped Hiroshi's efforts now what is he going to do?" Mauro Ranallo said before Justin nailed a belly-to-back Suplex to Hiroshi.

"Oh My God!" Joey Styles said as Justin then began using the Steel ladder four times onto Hiroshi's back and as Justin threw Hiroshi out of the ring as Justin grabbed a bigger ladder and the ladder was 20 feet tall this time as Justin started to climb and he was within hands reach of the title then Hiroshi Tanahashi got up slowly and got into the ring and got onto the apron and nailed a flying forearm smash to Justin's head, from the top rope as he then nailed a release Dragon Suplex from the ladder and the crowd went nuts.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro Ranallo shouted as Hiroshi bodyslammed Justin onto the Ladder and attempted his finisher called High Fly Flow which was a Frog Splash but Justin moved out of the way making Hiroshi land on the ladder.

"Man Mauro, this is already a brutal ladder match." Joey Styles said before Justin grabbed a steel chair, two kendo sticks, and a table as he set it up in one of the corners of the ring and Justin began using the kendo sticks on Hiroshi's head making it bleed all over.

"My God! Hiroshi Tanahashi is bleeding!" Joey Styles said as Justin was done with the Kendo Sticks and he was setting up for "Le Tigre" which was a spear.

"Justin is about to set up for Le Tigre." Joey Styles said as Justin nailed Hiroshi with it putting him through the table and the crowd went nuts once more.

"Holy Shit!" Joey Styles said before the crowd chanted those exact words and Justin grabbed the Ladder and started the long and treacherous climb towards the IWGP Intercontinental Championship.

"Justin is about to become the IWGP Intercontinental Champion!" Mauro said as the crowd cheered before there was a man that ran down to the ring and pushed the ladder, sending Justin down 25 feet down to the ringside floor, and the crowd was confused.

"Who was that?! A fan?!" Mauro asked in anger and confusion before Hiroshi ripped out the mask that the person was wearing and it turned out it was Chris McLean making his Total Drama Wrestling return after being mauled by Owen.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S CHRIS MCLEAN! HE IS BACK!" Joey Styles screamed out before Hiroshi put him in the Texas Cloverleaf for his trouble and then checked on Justin.

"You okay?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just climb the fucking ladder and we'll teach Chris a lesson afterwards okay?" Justin answered him, then asked him.

"Okay." Hiroshi said as he repositioned the ladder where the belt was and climbed it and grabbed it thus, winning the match and the crowd cheered because Hiroshi won, and Chris was about to get his comeuppance for ruining an awesome ladder match.

"Your winner, and still the IWGP Intercontinental Champion…Hiroshi Tanahashi." Justin Roberts said as Justin got up and nailed Hawaiian Magnum which was a Crucifix Cutter onto the chair while Hiroshi applied the Texas Cloverleaf once again.

"Yeah! Get him! That's what he gets for ruining a great match." Mauro said as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be back with Kushida defending his IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Dave Layfield." Mauro Ranallo said as the camera faded to black.

 **Can you believe that shocking return of Chris McLean?! Ruining an awesome ladder match?! At least that bastard got his comeuppance for now.**

 **Next match is Dave challenging Kushida for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Kushida vs Dave

Kushida vs. Dave Layfield

 **Disclaimer: This match is for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship as Kushida defends the gold, and Dave challenges Kushida for the gold. ENJOY!**

"We are back and live as the former Germophobic, Dave Layfield is challenging Kushida for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight championship." Joey Styles said as the bell rang.

"The following contest scheduled for one-fall, it is for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced before "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars began to play and Dave arrived to a mild applause.

"Introducing the challenger from Red Hat, Alberta Canada…weighing in at 200 Pounds, Dave Layfield!" Justin Roberts announced, then he got into the ring and the music stopped.

"Kushida!" The crowd chanted before he came out to cheers and "Kushida Makes You Rock" by Yonosuke Kitamura played and Kushida began high-fiving fans.

"His opponent, Tokyo's own…weighing in at 192 Pounds, he is the current IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion…Kushida!" Justin Roberts announced and he got into the ring and gave the belt to the referee who raised it high and gave it to the timekeeper as the bell rang then the match began.

"This match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship is now underway." Mauro Ranallo said as Dave and Kushida did some chain grappling as Dave won the early advantage and he's applying a headlock until Kushida nailed several elbows to his gut forcing Dave to release the headlock and then Dave nailed a tilt-a-whirl DDT.

"What a DDT by Dave Layfield, going for the cover early." Joey Styles said before the ref began the count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Kushida kicked out then Dave nailed a kick to Kushida's head before doing a standing 630 Senton Splash.

"Whoa! A standing 630 Senton Splash by Dave!" Mauro Ranallo said before Dave went up top and attempted a shooting star press but Kushida kicked him in the face, got up, then nailed a Rolling Elbow which is a Discus Elbow Smash to his head before nailing a Buzzsaw Kick which was adopted from his mentor Tajiri.

"The IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion is on fire!" Joey Styles said before he went up to the top turnbuckle to nail Midnight Express which is a Corkscrew Moonsault.

"OH! This could be it!" Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted but Dave kicked out and Kushida picked him up and Dave applied the Crippler Crossface.

"Dave has gotten the Crippler Crossface applied!" Mauro Ranallo said as Dave was applying it really hard but Kushida reached for the ropes forcing a break before Dave threw Kushida into the ropes and Kushida nailed a handspring back elbow but Dave started to stagger a bit then Kushida nailed an Enzuigiri to his head and he nailed another Midnight Express.

"This has to be it." Mauro Ranallo said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and the crowd cheered.

"Your winner, and still the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion…Kushida!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have received word on what match is next from Daniel King in his office." Joey Styles said as the camera went to his office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next match is going to be for the TDW Tag Team Championship, where The Surfers are facing against The Briscoes in a No Holds Barred Match." Daniel announced and the crowd cheered.

"We will be right back." Mauro Ranallo said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. The Surfers vs The Briscoes

The Surfers vs. The Briscoe Brothers

 **Disclaimer: This is a No Holds Barred Match for the TDW Tag Team Championship! ENJOY!**

"TDW!" The crowd chanted.

"Welcome back as we are live at the Tokyo Dome in front 54,500 fans here at Tokyo Japan, and coming up, we have The Surfers going up against The Briscoes in a No Holds Barred Match, where anything goes." Mauro Ranallo said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred match and it's for the Total Drama Wrestling Tag Team Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared and then "Fight" by Justin Ostrander, David Dorn, Bryan Edwards and Mark Lonsway began to play as Mark and Jay Briscoe came out to loud cheers.

"Here they are! Former IWGP Tag Team Champions, The Briscoe Brothers!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"Introducing first, the challengers from Sandy Fork, Delaware…at a combined weight of 460 Pounds Mark and Jay, The Briscoe Brothers!" Justin Roberts announced before they got into the ring.

"Briscoes!" The crowd chanted briefly before the music and chanting stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome…6 Time Grammy Nominee, 6 Time Billboard Music Award Winner, 12-time Juno Award winner, and 7 time Much Music Video Award Winner, they are one of the best rock and roll bands in the world…please welcome…Nickelback!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and then they played "Million Miles an Hour" as Geoff and Brody came out to a loud roar of cheers and Geoff sported his trademark shorts with knee pads and boots as he had facepaint on the theme of The Great Kabuki as Brody sported his trademark shorts also with knee pads and boots as well as he also sported facepaint like he was The Great Muta as they were paying tribute to two of the best Japanese Wrestlers to ever sport facepaint.

"Their opponents, from Vancouver British Columbia Canada…at a combined weight of 506 Pounds, they are the current TDW Tag Team Champions, they are Geoff Michaels, and Brody Sharp…The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as they got into the ring as the song finished.

"This is awesome!" The crowd kept chanting before the Surfers handed their belts to the referee and the referee gave the belts to the timekeeper before the ref signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell and the match started with the four men shaking hands before they got into an intense brawl.

"Here we go, from a handshake to a brawl." Joey said as Geoff and Jay were brawling, while Brody and Mark were brawling as well and they were brawling all over the ring and then it spilled into the ringside floor as Brody ran from oneside of the ring to the next and jumped over the top rope to nail an incredible dive taking out The Briscoes, and his own partner for the time being.

"TOPE SUICIDA BY BRODY! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro said before Brody grabbed Geoff by the hand as the Briscoes were still down as they got several weapons like a bed of barbed wire, a table, two chairs, and even a ladder.

"The Surfers getting some weapons here." Joey Styles said as they picked up a motionless Mark and Jay Briscoe and threw them back in the ring and Geoff and Brody did several Con-Chair-To's, to Mark and Jay respectively before They nailed Mark with "Cowabunga Dudes" onto the Bed of Barbed Wire, and they did the same thing to Jay.

"Good God almighty, Cowabunga Dudes onto the Bed of Barbed wire to Mark and Jay Briscoe as The Surfers go for the cover." Mauro said as the Surfers went for a double pin.

"This could be it early." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Mark and Jay kicked out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Joey Styles said and the crowd went nuts then Geoff attempted "Category Five" onto Mark but Mark nailed elbows to his head and Jay nailed a low blow to Brody as Mark and Jay nailed double forehand chops to Geoff's chest making his red, as they grabbed a bag and poured it over the ring and it was broken glass, and then Jay nailed Geoff onto the broken glass with Jay-Driller which is a Double underhook piledriver, then Mark grabbed some barbed wire, wrapped it around his hand and began punching Geoff in the face making it bleed profusely while Jay then nailed Jay-Driller to Brody as then grabbed some brass knuckles and then he began punching Brody in the head and face making his bleed like Geoff did already earlier.

"Geoff and Brody are bleeding just like Mark and Jay Briscoe are already, now it is their turn to capitalize." Mauro said to Joey as Mark nailed a Shooting Star Press, while Jay nailed a Diving Leg Drop, and then The Briscoe Brothers set up the wooden table and then they both climbed up the ladder which was about 35-40 feet up and they were about to jump but two women ran down to the ring.

"WAIT! HERE COMES BRIDGETTE AND MACARTHUR! THEY ARE THE GIRLFRIENDS OF THE TAG CHAMPIONS!" Joey Styles said as they both pushed down the ladder making them fall as Geoff and Brody rolled out of the way and Mark went through the wooden table while Jay fell to the ringside floor as Geoff had the wickedest idea.

"Dude, I have an idea." Geoff said to Brody.

"What's up man?" Brody asked him and Geoff whispered something in his ear.

"I like that, let's do it." Brody said as they got out of the ring and grabbed three glass tables, and some lighter fluid and set up the tables and set one of them on fire to the delight of the crowd.

"Oh My God, are one of these men going to be set on fire?" Joey Styles asked Mauro as Geoff nailed Jay Briscoe with the Category 5 onto the burning glass table.

"HOLY FUCK!" Mauro Ranallo screamed out as the crowd cheered and chanted this.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted before Mark was nailed with a Spinebuster onto the Broken Glass and then Geoff and Brody set up the remaining two glass tables and Geoff and Brody climbed up to the top of the ladder as they looked at each other.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you like a brother man." Geoff said to Brody.

"I love you too dude, just like a brother." Brody said as they hugged each other before they pointed to the crowd.

"We love each and every one of you." Geoff said before they got up to the top of the ladder and jumped off of it and did a Tidal Wave which is a simultaneous diving leg drop/diving splash as Geoff did the diving Leg Drop part of it while Brody did the diving splash part of it and nailed it sending both Mark and Jay through both glass tables making the crowd ballistic.

"MY GOD!" Mauro Ranallo said as Geoff pinned Mark, while Brody pinned Jay.

"Double pin after a Tidal Wave through the glass table." Joey Styles said before the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as The Surfers retained the TDW Tag Team Championships.

"Your winner, and still TDW Tag Team Champions…Geoff and Brody…The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd applauded both teams.

"Wow, what a war!" Joey Styles said.

"We'll be back with The Female Dream Team defending their TDW Women's Tag Team Gold against Nanae Takahashi and Manami Toyota next!" Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. TDW Women's Tag Team Title Match

The Female Dream Team vs. Nanae Takahashi and Manami Toyota

 **Disclaimer: This is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship! ENJOY!**

"We are back after a war from The Surfers and The Briscoes, next we have Jasmine and Sky defending their TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against Nanae Takahashi and Manami Toyota next!" Joey Styles said as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "NanaRacka" by Kakuto Megami and Athena featuring Kiss no Sekai began to play as Nanae Takahashi and Manami Toyota came out to cheers.

"Introducing first the challengers at a combined weight of 291 Pounds, they are the team of Nanae Takahashi and Manami Toyota!" Justin Roberts announced as they got into the ring with loud cheers.

"Those two women are famous, but they are teaming up for the first time as they are challenging Jasmine and Sky for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship…and here they come." Mauro Ranallo said before "Roar" by Katy Perry played as Sky and Jasmine came out.

"Their opponents, they are the current TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…Jasmine and Sky, The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as they got a standing ovation as they got into the ring also before the bell sounded and Sky and Nanae began the match for their teams.

"This match is underway." Mauro Ranallo said before the two women grappled for position early and Nanae won as she nailed a rolling leg-hook cradle pin.

"There's the Rolling Leg-hook cradle pin…we might have new champs early." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Jasmine broke up the three count with a stomp on her as Jasmine nailed a Big Boot to Manami getting her off of the apron and onto the floor.

"Jasmine working on Manami and now Sky is working on Nanae." Joey Styles said before Sky nailed a Sky Driver to Nanae.

"Sky Driver to Nanae Takahashi, here's the cover." Mauro Ranallo said as the ref counted.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Nanae barely kicked out as Sky tagged in Jasmine and Jasmine nailed a chokeslam to Nanae and Sky nailed Sky Dive.

"Forget about it." Joey Styles said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and The Female Dream Team won their championship match decisively.

"Your winners and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a squash!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"Next we have Trent Hart defending his TDW Intercontinental Championship against Chase Owens." Mauro Ranallo said before the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Trent vs Chase Owens

Trent Hart vs. Chase Owens

 **Disclaimer: This match is for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, and this match is a Barbed Wire Massacre Match! ENJOY!**

"TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted as the crowd was still excited.

"Welcome back and we are still rocking live in front of over 54,000 plus fans at the Tokyo Dome and the ring ropes have been taken off and replaced with Barbed Wire all over the ring." Joey Styles said before the bell rang.

"Following contest is a Barbed Wire Massacre Match and it is for the TDW Intercontinental Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"This is going to be a brutal war Joey." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey Styles.

And then "Shot'Em" by [Q]Brick played as Chase Owens came out to loud cheers.

"Introducing first, the challenger…from Bristol, Tennessee…weighing in at 215 Pounds, he is a member of Bullet Club and he is the NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Champion, he is "The Crown Jewel" Chase Owens!" Justin Roberts announced and Chase tossed two barbed wire baseball bats, and a barbed wire kendo stick into the ring.

"Chase Owens and Trent Hart are in the fight of their lives." Mauro Ranallo said before "This Love" by Maroon Five began to play.

"His opponent, from Calgary Alberta Canada, weighing in at 221 Pounds he is the current TDW Intercontinental Champion…Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts announced as he was accompanied to the ring by his newly married wife Gwen Hart.

"Good luck sweetie." Gwen said to Trent as they kissed.

"Thanks honey." Trent said back to her as he got into the ring.

"Chase Owens defeated Jason Kincaid on February 11th 2017 to become the NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Champion." Mauro said as the bell sounded, then Trent and Chase began grappling for position.

"This match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship is underway." Joey Styles said as Trent nailed a scoop slam to Chase before he nailed a knee to Chase's head and then Trent applied a headlock before Chase nailed a few elbows to his gut and then Trent nailed a few arm drags before Trent then nailed a dropkick to Chase and then Chase fought back with a reverse hurricanrana before he also nailed a flipping neckbreaker to Trent before Chase also nailed a Bicycle Kick to Trent's head as well.

"OH!" The crowd cringed and groaned.

"Bicycle Kick by Chase Owens! We might have a new champion!" Mauro Ranallo said to Joey as Chase had Trent pinned.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Trent kicked out before he got up and Chase nailed a Rolling Elbow Smash to Trent's head.

"Rolling Elbow Smash!" Joey Styles said as Chase pinned Trent again.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Trent kicked out again as Chase threw him into the corner got him on to the top turnbuckle and the crowd stood in anticipation.

"No way, is Chase going to attempt a Package Piledriver from the top rope?" Mauro Ranallo said as Chase nailed it and the crowd went wild.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles said in surprise.

"AVALANCHE PACKAGE PILEDRIVER FROM THE TOP ROPE! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro Ranallo said as Chase pinned Trent again.

"Kick out Trent!" Gwen shouted as the ref began to count.

"1…2…!" The ref counted again as Trent kicked out this time.

"How is Trent taking this offense from Chase Owens and how is he keeping going?!" Joey Styles asked Mauro.

"It is Heart, no pun intended on his last name Hart as Trent Hart has a lot of Heart, and he has a great will to win." Mauro said before Chase attempted to do a standing 450 Splash and Trent blocked it with his knees, then he got up and nailed a swinging neckbreaker, a butterfly Suplex, and even went to the top rope and nailed a Diving Pointed Elbow Drop before going for the win.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Chase kicked out as Trent nailed a pendulum backbreaker, before he was setting up for Guitar Solo which was a Cradle Piledriver and he nailed it.

"Trent's nailed the Guitar Solo!" Joey Styles said before Trent pinned Chase.

"There's the cover." Mauro said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and Trent won the match and retained his TDW Intercontinental Championship.

"Your winner, and still the TDW Intercontinental Champion…Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a physical match up by these two men." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey Styles.

"I know, when we come back it is Minoru Suzuki vs. Scott Callaway for the NEVER Openweight Championship." Joey Styles announced as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	10. Scott vs Minoru Suzuki

Minoru Suzuki vs. Scott Callaway

 **Disclaimer: I am so sorry for not updating this story for the 1** **st** **time in almost two months. Anyway, this match is for the NEVER Openweight Championship. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back to this special edition of Total Drama Wrestling as we have Minoru Suzuki defending his NEVER Openweight Championship against Scott Callaway." Mauro Ranallo said as the bell rang.

"The following contest set for one-fall and it is for the NEVER Openweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced and the crowd roared as Scott Callaway came out to cheers while "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons was playing.

"Introducing the challenger first from Halifax, Nova Scotia…weighing in at 229 Pounds he is Scott Callaway!" Justin Roberts announced as he got into the ring and the crowd cheered until the music stopped and then "Kaze ni Nare" by Ayumi Nakamura began to play as Minoru Suzuki came out to cheers of his own.

"His opponent, from Yokohama, Japan…weighing in at 225 Pounds, he is the current NEVER Openweight Champion…he is "The Man with the Worst Personality in the World" Minoru Suzuki!" Justin Roberts announced as the two began shook hands, and the bell rang thus the match began as they began grappling.

"Here we go as Minoru Suzuki and Scott Callaway's battle for the NEVER Openweight Championship as they are grappling for the early advantage…Scott has the height and weight advantage but Minoru has the experience advantage…so it can be anyone's match." Mauro Ranallo said until Minoru won the early advantage by nailing a Saito Suplex to Scott before attempting a Running Soccer Kick to his head but Scott moved out of the way and Scott nailed a Lariat.

"What an explosive start as Minoru and Scott have nailed offensive moves here in this match right from the start." Joey Styles said before Minoru applied the Fujiwara Armbar to Scott's left arm early in the match.

"Suzuki with the Fujiwara Armbar made famous by Yoshiaki Fujiwara." Mauro Ranallo said while Minoru Suzuki kept pressure on the hold until Scott got to the ropes forcing Minoru to release the hold.

"Scott got a rope break, which was lucky because Scott might have an injured arm after that." Joey Styles said as Scott did a roll up pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted until Minoru kicked out and began nailing his signature moves starting with his multiple slaps to Scott's head, and then he grabbed Scott's head as he nailed a headbutt before setting up a Cradle Piledriver, which was called "Gotch-Style Piledriver" and Minoru nailed it.

"Gotch-Style Piledriver and this might be all said and done." Mauro Ranallo said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Scott kicked out before Minoru grew a bit frustrated and then applied Saka Otoshi which was an Inverted Headlock takeover, often transitioned into a sleeper hold.

"Saka Otoshi!" Joey Styles shouted as Minoru had it deeply applied now what appeared to be a fan got onto the apron as it was Marley Louise Wilson.

"Wait a minute! Is that Marley Wilson?" Mauro shouted as Marley was on the apron to distract the referee and Minoru.

"Hey Minoru! LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Marley shouted as Minoru let go, but walked towards Marley.

"Minoru has released Scott but Scott is unconscious…what is Minoru going to do?" Mauro asked Joey as Minoru grabbed Marley by the hair and pulled her into the ring.

"No! No! Minoru what are you thinking?!" Mauro said as Marley began to beg and plead.

"Please! I'm just trying to support my boyfriend! HELP!" Marley said before Minoru was setting her up for the Gotch-Style Piledriver.

"NO! NO! NO!" Joey shouted as Minoru was about to nail her with it.

"HELP! HELP ME SCOTTY! HELP!" Marley screamed and shouted as Scott slowly got up, and saw what Minoru was gonna do and he was seeing red.

"No one hurts my girl and gets away with it!" Scott shouted as he nailed an elbow to Minoru's head forcing him to release Marley.

"Scott has just saved his girlfriend's skin!" Mauro said before Scott threw Minoru to the corner and picked him up to the top rope as he was setting up for an Avalanche Powerbomb.

"No! Is Scott gonna do this?!" Mauro said before Scott nailed it.

"AVALANCHE POWERBOMB! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted before Scott crawled towards the cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Minoru got his bottom foot on the rope.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as they were going nuts.

"We almost had a new NEVER Openweight Champion being crowned at TDW vs. NJPW!" Joey Styles said as Minoru nailed a legsweep as Minoru threw Scott to the corner and went to the top rope.

"He's gonna try for an Avalanche Gotch-Style Piledriver?" Joey Styles asked Mauro.

"Maybe." Mauro said as Minoru Suzuki nailed it.

"OH MY GOD! MINORU SUZUKI HAS NAILED AN AVALANCHE GOTCH-STYLE PILEDRIVER FROM THE TOP ROPE!" Joey Styles said before Minoru applied the Sleeper Hold to Scott's head.

"Sleeper Hold applied by Minoru to Scott and this has to be it!" Joey Styles said as Scott held on as much as he could but he had to tap out, but not without a fight as he lost but earned Japan's respect as the crowd applauded Scott but booed Minoru for what he did to Marley.

"Your winner…and still…the NEVER Openweight Champion…Minoru Suzuki!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with Kenny Omega defending his IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship against Tyler Helms." Joey Styles announced as the camera faded to black.

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS ENOUGH, I REALLY HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER FANFICS.**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT MATCH IS FOR THE IWGP US HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE AS KENNY OMEGA DEFENDS THE BELT AGAINST TYLER HELMS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Kenny Omega vs Tyler

Kenny Omega vs. Tyler Helms

 **Summary: This is for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, and this is a preview of Chris Jericho vs. Kenny Omega for NJPW's Wrestle Kingdom 12. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This is Rated M for Violence, and language.**

"Welcome Back, and the next match we have is for the IWGP United State Heavyweight Championship where Kenny Omega challenges Tyler Helms." Mauro Ranallo said before the bell rang.

"The following contest, is set for one-fall…and it is for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as "Eye of The Tiger" by Survivor began to play as Tyler came out to cheers.

"Introducing first, weighing in at 219 Pounds…he is "The Jock" Tyler Helms!" Justin Roberts announced as Tyler got into the ring and then the lights got turned off and the crowd roared as "Shot'Em" by [Q]Brick began to play briefly before it stopped as "Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura began to play as Kenny Omega came out to loud cheers.

"His opponent…from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada…weighing in at 203 Pounds…he is the current IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion…he is the leader of "Bullet Club" he is Kenny Omega!" Justin Roberts announced as he got into the ring.

Kenny gave the belt to the referee who held it up high and the bell rang, thus the match started.

"Here we go." Joey Styles said as the two grappled for position as Kenny nailed a Superkick to Tyler's Jaw and then he nailed a standing 450 Splash, before he grabbed Tyler, and attempted a sitout powerbomb as Tyler countered with a DDT.

"Tyler could be Omega with a DDT!" Mauro shouted before the referee began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Kenny kicked out and he nailed Aoi Shoudon Driver, Croyt's Wrath, and began setting him up for the One-Winged Angel which was a one-handed electric chair driver and then he nailed it.

"OH!" The crowd groaned and cringed.

"My God! What a squash!" Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and Kenny Omega won the match.

"Your winner and still the IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion…Kenny "The Cleaner" Omega!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"What a mauling." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey.

"We'll be right back with Kazuchika Okada defending his IWGP Heavyweight Championship, against Brick McArthur." Joey said to the cameras as they faded to black.

 **I would like to apologize to my readers for a short match.**

 **This next one though will not be short.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Kazuchika Okada vs Brick McArthur

Kazuchika Okada vs. Brick McArthur

 **Summary: This match is for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, ENJOY!**

"Welcome back, and we have an exciting IWGP Heavyweight Championship match between former TDW Hardcore Champion, Brick McArthur and the longest reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion ever in "The Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada." Mauro Ranallo said as the bell rang.

"The following contest, scheduled for one-fall…it is for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as Daniel King came out to cheers.

"The commissioner Daniel King is here, I wonder what he has to say." Joey Styles said.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the following match which is for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, and folks the IWGP is the acronym of NJPW's governing body, the International Wrestling Grand Prix." Daniel said and the crowd applauded and cheered once more.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm out here…is because this upcoming match will now be contested as a Tokyo Deathmatch! No Disqualifications! No Count outs, Falls Count Anywhere!" Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered and erupted.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles announced as the crowd kept cheering.

"A Tokyo Deathmatch!" Mauro Ranallo said to Joey and the crowd kept cheering until the cheering died down.

"On with the match!" Daniel said as he left the entrance ramp and made his way backstage as "Walk" by Foo Fighters began to play as Brick McArthur came out to cheers as he got into the ring.

"There he is, the former TDW Hardcore Champion who lost the YDW Hardcore Championship to the current Ring of Honor World Champion Cody Rhodes at "SummerBash" and Brick looks really confident in this match for the International Wrestling Grand Prix Heavyweight Championship." Joey Styles said as the song ended as "Rain Maker (2014 Edit)" by May's began to play as the crowd roared as Kazuchika Okada came out with his manager Gedo who's also one of the head bookers of New Japan Pro Wrestling.

"Here comes, the longest reigning New Japan Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion in history. He is currently planning on facing Tetsuya Naito at Wrestle Kingdom 12 on January 4th but that might change if Brick wins here tonight." Mauro Ranallo said as Kazuchika Okada and Gedo came down the entrance ramp and got into the ring as his music stopped.

"Introducing the challenger first, from Edmonton, Alberta Canada…weighing in at 255 Pounds, he is Brick "The Soldier" McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and some streamers were thrown.

"His opponent, accompanied by Gedo…from Tokyo, Japan!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared like crazy.

"Weighing in at 236 Pounds, he is a former two-time G1 Climax Winner, a winner of the New Japan Cup, and he is the current 4-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and he is the longest reigning IWGP Heavyweight Champion ever…he is "Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared loudly and the streamers were thrown into the ring like confetti.

"This is going to be a brutal match." Mauro Ranallo said as security guards cleaned up the streamers as the bell rang thus the match began.

"Here we go!" Joey Styles said as the match began as the two competitors began hammering away at each other as they were brawling with each other until Brick clotheslined Kazuchika over the top rope down onto the floor as Brick left the ring but stayed on the apron as Brick McArthur dove off the apron and nailed a clothesline to Kazuchika down to the ringside floor.

"Brick with a clothesline to Kazuchika, down to the ringside floor as Brick goes under the ring to look for a weapon." Joey Styles said as he grabbed a bag and poured it all over the center of the ring as it revealed to be Broken Glass, and the crowd went wild.

"OH MY GOD! Broken Glass!" Joey Styles said as Brick threw Kazuchika back in the ring and nailed a back body drop onto the broken glass as the crowd groaned and cringed.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Joey Styles said as Brick grabbed 3 Pyramids of Light Tubes as he stacked them up one by one as Brick tried for a Powerslam but Kazuchika countered with a Heavy Rain which is a Modified Death Valley Bomb onto the Pyramid of Broken Glass as the crowd cringed once more.

"OHH!" The crowd groaned once again.

"Good grief! What a brutal move by Kazuchika Okada!" Mauro Ranallo said as Kazuchika grabbed a bag of Thumbtacks, and several steel chairs wrapped in barbed wire as he poured them into the ring as he placed the chairs in the corners of the ring as Kazuchika grabbed Brick, and nailed several German Suplexes onto the barbed wire steel chairs making Brick's head bleed as he nailed a Powerbomb to Brick onto the thumbtacks thus making Brick's back bleed and the crowd cringed as Kazuchika picked Brick up and threw him out of the ring and nailed a tope suicida.

"TOPE SUICIDA! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro Ranallo said as the crowd went wild and Kazuchika nailed a clothesline which sent Brick to the first row as Kazuchika nailed an elevated DDT onto the ringside floor.

"OH! What an Elevated DDT onto the floor!" Joey Styles said as Kazuchika Okada nailed three diving elbow drops onto Brick to the floor, and then threw him back into the ring and Kazuchika grabbed a bed of barbed wire and put it onto the ring before he nailed a Tombstone Piledriver onto Brick, and onto the bed of barbed wire and the crowd cringed and groaned once again.

"MY GOD JOEY! WHAT A WAR THIS IS BETWEEN THE NUMBER ONE WRESTLER IN THE WORLD KAZUCHIKA OKADA! AND BRICK MCARTHUR!" Mauro Ranallo said as Kazuchika went to the top rope and attempted the diving elbow drop again, but Brick moved out of the way.

"OH! BRICK MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! KAZUCHIKA'S ELBOW IS NOW BLEEDING!" Joey Styles said as Brick nailed Kazuchika with the "Mission Accomplished" onto the Bed of Barbed Wire, and onto the Barbed Wire Steel Chairs, onto the Broken Glass, and onto the Thumbtacks making Kazuchika Okada bleed from head to toe and there was not a pin-fall attempt yet as Brick finally went for the cover after four consecutive "Mission Accomplish" Piledriver's as Brick might become the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion.

"After all of this carnage, and more…we might have a new IWGP Heavyweight Champion right now!" Mauro Ranallo said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref and the crowd counted as Kazuchika kicked out as Brick was in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" Joey Styles said as he was equally shocked.

"Kazuchika has kicked out." Mauro Ranallo said as Brick attempted it again but Kazuchika countered with another Tombstone as it looked like he was gonna nail another German Suplex but he nailed Rainmaker which is a Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat.

"Rainmaker by Kazuchika Okada!" Mauro Ranallo said as Kazuchika nailed it again not once, not twice, but three times.

"He nailed Brick with three Rainmakers as he goes for the cover." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Alejandro, Duncan, Jacques, and everyone else began to interfere.

"Come on! This isn't right!" Mauro Ranallo said as they began beating up both men as Jo who was one of the members of The Empire looked on as he saw Brick getting mauled even more as Jo couldn't take it anymore as she was watching Alejandro, Lightning, Duncan, and Jacques beat up Brick as she nailed Alejandro, Jacques, Lightning, and Duncan with low blows as the crowd cheered.

"What in the world?!" Joey Styles asked Mauro Ranallo as Jo smirked at the rest of "The Empire" as Jo threw out Alejandro, Duncan, Jacques, and Lightning as the rest of The Empire ran away as Jo picked up Brick.

"Jo just betrayed The Empire and rescued Brick." Mauro Ranallo said as Jo and Brick hugged as Gedo picked up Kazuchika Okada, as the match was still going on.

"Hey." Brick said to Jo.

"What's going on here?" Joey Styles asked Mauro Ranallo.

"Hey…I missed you." Jo said to Brick as they hugged and shared a kiss as the crowd cheered.

"Awww, that's a romantic, yet bloody and gross reunion that my kids should not see." Joey Styles said as Kazuchika was about to come towards Jo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kazuchika screamed out.

"OH NO!" Joey screamed out as Brick dove in front of Jo, as Kazuchika Okada nailed a dropkick before he nailed another "Rainmaker" as Kazuchika pinned Brick.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Brick kicked out and Kazuchika nailed and applied "Red Ink" which was a Kneeling cross-legged STF.

"Red Ink by Kazuchika Okada!" Mauro Ranallo said as Brick did everything he could but Brick tapped out thus Kazuchika retained his IWGP Heavyweight Championship.

"Your winner, and still the IWGP Heavyweight Champion… "Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for both competitors and they shook hands as Daniel walked back up to the entrance ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen…because The Empire interfered and attacked both men…Alejandro, Duncan, and Jacques will not be wrestling Los Ingobernables de Japan for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship tonight, or any other time after that…because they have lost their right to wrestle for that championship!" Daniel King announced as the crowd cheered.

"Good!" Mauro Ranallo said to Joey.

"Hell yeah!" Joey said back.

"We'll be back with a match that was just added a few minutes ago, as T.A.G. faces off against Katie and Sadie next!" Mauro Ranallo said as the camera went to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. TAG vs Katie and Sadie

T.A.G. vs. Katie and Sadie

 **Summary: I know, that this isn't a TDW vs. NJPW match but this is a match in the mini-feud between T.A.G. and Katie and Sadie. Sadie attacked Courtney in "Total Drama Wrestling" during the 180** **th** **chapter of the story. Anyway, this mini-feud will probably last a match as it's a Tag Team Death Match. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back, as T.A.G will face off against Katie and Sadie…and let's look at what happened last week, after Courtney defeated Katie at Barely Legal when Sadie and Courtney encountered each other backstage." Mauro Ranallo said as they showed on the instant replay when Sadie broke Courtney's nose.

"That was brutal, it was all because Sadie said that she was jealous that Gwen and Courtney were like BFF's, like Katie and Sadie used to be." Joey Styles said also.

"Let's go backstage to "Mean" Gene Okerlund where he is with Gwen and Courtney." Mauro Ranallo as the camera went backstage.

"Thank you Mauro Ranallo and Joey Styles, as I am here with Gwen and Courtney as they were getting prepared for their Tag Team Deathmatch." Gene said to the camera.

"Now Gwen and Courtney, I bet you two are ready to get your hands-on Katie and Sadie for what they did to you." Gene said to them.

"You know something "Mean" Gene…I have seen my best friend, my maid of honor covered in blood, at the hands of that fatty Sadie." Gwen said as the crowd was surprised.

"Ohhh…!" The crowd said as they were surprised.

"Whoa, Gwen…be careful." Gene said to Gwen.

"Sadie, I am going after you in this tag team deathmatch tonight and I am going to make you pay for what you did to my best friend but worst." Gwen said to Gene and the camera.

"As for me…Courtney Lopez, I am going to help out as she deserves it, and so does Katie." Courtney said as they left.

"Mauro, and Joey…back to you." Gene said as he was surprised.

"On with the match." Joey said as the bell rang.

"The following tag team match, is a Deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered and then "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha began to play and the crowd immediately booed as Katie and Sadie came out and the crowd was booing even louder.

"Introducing first, representing "The Empire" and "The Popular Girls" they are…Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley!" Justin Roberts announced as they were brutally booed.

"Watashitachi wa mina anata ga kirai desu!" The crowd chanted as that translated in English as "We All Hate You!" and fans that are speaking English also chanted "We All Hate You!" as well.

"Ouch, Katie and Sadie are not liked very much in either English or Japanese." Mauro Ranallo said as the crowd kept at it until the crowd stopped chanting…then "Misery" by Paramore began to play as the crowd roared.

"And their opponents…they are the former TDW Women's Tag Team Champions…they are Gwen Hart, and Courtney Lopez…also known as T.A.G…!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared as they came out sporting face paint, and their attire as well as they were carrying several bags of weapons ranging from steel chairs, barbed wire baseball bats, light tubes, and more.

"Mauro…I think T.A.G. has prepared for this match." Joey Styles said to Mauro.

"Ya think?" Mauro said as they entered the ring and they put their bags down as Katie and Sadie began to assault Gwen and Courtney as the bell rang thus the match began.

"Here we go, and this is a Tag Team Deathmatch." Mauro Ranallo said as Sadie began punching Courtney in her gut as Gwen nailed Sadie with a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat to the back not once, but three times as she nailed Sadie with a Tombstone Piledriver onto the steel chair.

"OHHH!" The crowd groaned and cringed.

"My god! What brutal offense by Gwen!" Joey Styles said before Courtney threw Katie back into the ring and began to double team her as they Irish whipped Katie into the ropes and nailed a double back elbow before they did a fist drop and standing somersault senton combination also known as The Spin Cycle.

"Spin Cycle by T.A.G, as Courtney nailed the fist to Katie's face, Gwen did the somersault senton part of the move." Mauro Ranallo said as they resumed beating the hell out of Katie as Gwen and Courtney tossed Sadie out of the ring for now as Gwen and Courtney dumped out thumbtacks, and broken glass out of their bags as the crowd went bananas.

"Oh My God…this might be a bit too much." Joey Styles said as Gwen and Courtney grabbed a barbed wire steel chair, a sledgehammer, three tables...one made out of wood, one made out of glass, and one made out of wood but it was wrapped with barbed wire.

"Gwen and Courtney are getting their revenge tonight." Joey Styles said as Gwen nailed a Chokeslam onto the Thumbtacks, and another one onto the Broken Glass.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles shouted as Katie's back was completely covered with her blood.

"Katie's back is completely covered with blood." Mauro Ranallo said as Gwen pinned Katie.

"1…2…" the ref counted before Sadie broke it up as she attempted a fireman's carry onto the broken glass but Courtney slapped Sadie in the face as the impact of the slap forced Sadie to release Gwen as she set up all three tables in a stack, then she lit all three of them on fire and the crowd went bonkers.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mauro Ranallo said as Courtney punched Sadie in the face several times until she got Sadie up to the top rope.

"This might be a bit too much but for Courtney…" Joey Styles said before she nailed "Final Judgement" through those three tables.

"She doesn't give a flying fuck!" Joey Styles said as the crowd went nuts and Sadie was bleeding all over, and she was on fire as Paramedics and EMT's worked on her as Katie tried to come in and stop them but Gwen and Courtney nailed her once again with Steel Chairs, Barbed Wired Baseball Bats, and more as Courtney nailed a "Twist of Fate" onto a Spider Web of Light Tubes as Katie's face was now starting to bleed like madness as Sadie tries some last second offense but Gwen and Courtney nailed "Extreme Combination" onto the Light Tubes as Courtney nailed the Twist of Fate and Gwen nailed the Swanton Bomb.

"SWANTON BOMB!" Joey Styles shouted as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as the crowd roared loudly.

"Here are your winners…Gwen and Courtney…also known as T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as their hands were raised.

"What a brutal mauling!" Joey Styles said.

"We'll be back with Alejandro, Duncan, Lightning, Chris McLean, and Jacques face off against Jushin Thunder Liger, Ultimo Dragon, Taka Michinoku, Juice Robinson, and Manabu Nakanishi in a 10-man elimination tag team match!" Mauro Ranallo said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. The Empire vs Team NJPW

The Empire vs. Jushin Liger, Ultimo Dragon, Taka Michinoku, Juice Robinson, and Manabu Nakanishi

 **Disclaimer: This is a 10-man elimination tag team match.**

"Welcome back as Alejandro, Duncan, Lightning, Chris McLean, and Jacques face off against Jushin Thunder Liger, Ultimo Dragon, Taka Michinoku, Juice Robinson, and Manabu Nakanishi." Mauro Ranallo said as the bell rang and "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Alejandro, Duncan, Jacques, Lightning, and Chris McLean came out to a bunch of loud boos.

"The following contest is a 10-man elimination tag team match scheduled for one fall…introducing first at a total combined weight of 1,215 Pounds…Alejandro Burromuerto, Jacques Grenier, Duncan Brooks, Lightning Jackson, and Chris McLean…they are The Empire!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed them while they got into the ring.

"You suck!" The crowd booed them until their music stopped and "Moon Child" by May's began to play as the crowd cheered.

"Introducing the opponents first…from Joliet, Illinois…weighing in at 220 Pounds, Juice Robinson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Juice Robinson making his way to the ring now." Joey Styles said as Juice high fived a few fans before he got into the ring, then "Separados" by Luis Miguel began to play as Ultimo Dragon came out to a loud ovation.

"His tag team partner, from Nagoya, Japan…weighing in at 185 Pounds, Ultimo Dragon!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd kept cheering.

"Here comes, Ultimo Dragon…the only man to hold 10 championship belts in one time." Mauro Ranallo said as his music stopped and then "Yamato Part 4 New Edit" by 六三四Musashi began to play as Taka Michinoku arrived to cheers.

"Their next tag team partner, from Morioka, Iwate, Japan…weighing in at 187 Pounds…Taka Michinoku!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"He is one of the best Japanese Wrestlers to ever step in the ring, trained by The Great Sasuke." Joey Styles said as he got into the ring, and then his music stopped playing and then "Seize The Tactticz" by Yoshimasa Mizutani began to play as Manabu Nakanishi came out to cheers.

"From Kyoto, Japan…weighing in at 265 Pounds, he is a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Manabu Nakanishi!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd applauded him, before he got into the ring, and then his music stopped as "Ikari no Jushin" by Yumi Hiroki began to play as the crowd roared.

"Their final tag team partner…weighing in at 209 Pounds Tokyo's own…Jushin "Thunder" Liger!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared and streamers were thrown for all five Japanese Wrestlers.

"Jushin "Thunder" Liger is one of the greatest Japanese Wrestlers of all time, as he and his tag team partners receive a bunch of streamers." Joey Styles said as the streamers were cleaned up as the bell rang, as Jushin Thunder Liger and Alejandro started the match for their teams as they grappled for position and Alejandro won the advantage early as he nailed a Judo takedown and nailed several Suplexes before he nailed a clothesline, and then he tagged in Duncan.

"Alejandro who's on fire, tags in Duncan." Mauro Ranallo said as he nailed a hurricanrana before Jushin nailed a Spinning Heel Kick to Duncan before he tagged in Ultimo Dragon.

"Here comes Ultimo Dragon, as he nails a tilt-a-whirl headscissors to Duncan." Mauro Ranallo said as Ultimo Dragon nailed that move to Duncan, and then nailed a tilt-a-whirl DDT before he nailed a Running Dragon Bomb to the corner.

"Ultimo Dragon is on fire!" Joey Styles said as Ultimo Dragon then nailed Asai DDT to Duncan.

"That is called Asai DDT as Ultimo Dragon goes for the cover." Mauro Ranallo said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Duncan kicked out at two.

"Duncan Brooks just kicked out in the nick of time, saving his own skin as Ultimo Dragon is setting up again." Mauro said before Duncan nailed a low-blow, ripped off his mask which was a huge no-no and then nailed Bloody Sunday for his troubles.

"Is Duncan Brooks wanting to get in trouble?!" Joey Styles asked Mauro Ranallo.

"Probably, he committed two major felonies in the wrestling world by cheating…and ripping off a Lucha Mask." Mauro said before Duncan pinned Ultimo Dragon.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Ultimo Dragon was eliminated.

 **1** **st** **Elimination; Ultimo Dragon: Eliminated by: Duncan Brooks; Duration: 6:09**

"Ultimo Dragon has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as Manabu Nakanishi was next as he nailed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex to Duncan several times before nailing a shoot kick to Duncan's head.

"OH! Right to Duncan's juvenile skull!" Mauro Ranallo said as Duncan was down and out and Manabu nailed "Hercules Cutter" which was an Argentine neckbreaker.

"Hercules Cutter and Manabu goes for the cover." Joey Styles said as Duncan played possum and did a schoolboy pin.

"What the hell?!" Mauro Ranallo said in shock.

"Schoolboy!" Joey Styles shouted out.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Duncan tagged in Lightning Jackson who nailed "Lightning Storm" to Manabu Nakanishi three times in a row for good measure.

"Lightning Storm to the former IWGP Heavyweight Champion!" Mauro Ranallo shouted as Lightning pinned him and the ref began to count as someone was running down to the ring.

"What the heck?" Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Funaki pulled the referee out of the ring to stop the count.

"It's Funaki!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"Lightning and Funaki have had some issues backstage in the past." Joey Styles said as Lightning stood up and Lightning grabbed Funaki's hair and attempted to nail it but Manabu did a roll up.

"Roll up by Manabu!" Mauro Ranallo shouted out.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Lightning was eliminated.

 **2** **nd** **Elimination; Lightning Jackson; Eliminated by Manabu Nakanishi; Duration; 10:21.**

"My God! Lightning has been eliminated thanks to a distraction by Funaki!" Joey Styles shouted.

"Lightning Jackson has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as Alejandro nailed right hands to Manabu until he nailed "El Santo Grail" to Manabu.

"Alejandro with El Santo Grail, and goes for the cover." Mauro Ranallo said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted and Manabu was eliminated.

 **3** **rd** **Elimination; Manabu Nakanishi; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 10:34.**

"Manabu Nakanishi has been eliminated! Team NJPW is down to three competitors!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The Empire with four wrestlers, while Team New Japan Pro Wrestling is down to three." Joey Styles said as Juice Robinson got into the ring and nailed a Sitout Lariat, and then he nailed a Jumping Senton to the former TDW World Heavyweight Champion Alejandro Burromuerto as he attempted another one but Alejandro moved out the way and nailed a Spinebuster, and nailed a knee drop to Juice's face.

"Alejandro is throwing some heavy offense." Mauro Ranallo said to Joey.

"He's showing off." Joey Styles said as Alejandro tagged in Jacques before he did a Triple Axel Spin before he nailed a leg drop.

"That was a Triple Axel Leg Drop by Jacques Grenier and goes for the cover." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted and Juice kicked out as Jacques was surprised and he was grossed out by Juice's long haired.

"Alejandro, please finish off that dirty hippie?" Jacques asked Alejandro.

"Si, Amigo." Alejandro said as he grabbed Juice's hair and nailed "El Santo Grail", and then went for the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Juice Robinson was the next one to go.

 **4** **th** **Elimination; Juice Robinson; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 13:43.**

"Juice Robinson has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts said as Taka Michinoku was in the match as Alejandro nailed a bodyslam to Taka before he tagged in Chris McLean to then nailed an elbow drop to his face, and nailed several more bodyslams before he nailed a Piledriver which was his new finisher called "McLean Driver" as he tagged in Duncan as he nailed "Bloody Sunday" and he tagged in Jacques who nailed a Triple Axel Leg Drop, and then he tagged in Alejandro who nailed "El Santo Grail" several times.

"Alejandro, Jacques, Duncan, and Chris McLean nailed their finishers on a defenseless Taka Michinoku!" Mauro Ranallo said as the ref began to count as Alejandro went for the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Taka was eliminated and Jushin Liger was the last one for Team New Japan.

 **5** **th** **Elimination; Taka Michinoku; Eliminated by Alejandro; Duration: 14:49.**

"Taka Michinoku has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Jushin "Thunder" Liger is the last one for Team New Japan, it would be a miracle for Jushin to eliminate all four members of The Empire." Joey Styles said as Alejandro and Jushin grappled for position as Jushin won the early advantage before Alejandro tagged in Chris McLean, and Jushin nailed Chris with a Haymaker, a Belly-to-Back Suplex, and a sheerdrop brainbuster before going up on top to nail a Shooting Star Press.

"Jushin "Thunder" Liger has been on fire in the past few minutes!" Joey Styles said as the referee began to count.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Chris was out.

 **6** **th** **Elimination; Chris McLean; Eliminated by Jushin "Thunder" Liger; Duration: 17:08.**

"Chris McLean has been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as Duncan nailed a low blow and ripped off Jushin Liger's mask.

"OHHH!" The crowd shouted as they were upset.

"Duncan has done it again!" Mauro Ranallo said as Duncan nailed Bloody Sunday twice, before he tagged in Alejandro as he nailed "El Santo Grail" three times before he pinned Jushin for the win.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as The Empire won the match.

 **7** **th** **and final elimination; Jushin "Thunder" Liger; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto and Duncan Brooks; Duration: 18:34.**

The crowd began booing obviously.

"Here are your winners…and sole survivors…Duncan Brooks, Jacques Grenier, and Alejandro Burromuerto…The Empire!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd got mad at their actions and they had every right to be upset.

"The Empire, despite cheap tactics got the win tonight." Joey Styles said to Mauro Ranallo.

"Especially Alejandro, and Duncan who ripped off masks twice!" Mauro said.

"Yeah, coming up next is our co-main event, DJ defending the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Lance Archer, we'll be back." Joey said as the camera faded to black.

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. DJ vs Lance Archer

DJ vs. Lance Archer

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language.**

 **Summary: Last Match, The Empire defeated Team New Japan, as Duncan ripped of the masks of two legends. DJ is defending his TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Lance Archer. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back and before we go to the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, Daniel King has an announcement concerning Fall Brawl." Mauro Ranallo said as the camera went to his office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are two weeks away from Fall Brawl which is at the TSB Bank Arena in Wellington, New Zealand and here is the final match card, as the matches are as it goes…" Daniel said as he got his glasses and began reading the match card.

"The match from the kickoff show will be Sugar vs. Lindsay in a rematch from her debut, and once the pay-per-view begins the opening contest is…a Tag Team Triple Threat TLC Elimination Match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship as the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions, The Female Dream Team, will take on The Cadets, and T.A.G, then Jo will face off against Amy in a "Barely Legal" rematch even though she betrayed The Empire to kiss Brick which is commendable, Brick will face Owen in a New Zealand Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship, then I know Gwen challenged Dawn for the TDW Women's Championship but that will have to wait until after Fall Brawl where Heather and Dawn face each other for the TDW Women's Championship, and then Geoff and Brody will face off against "The Road Dogg" Jesse James, and Billy Gunn also known as The New Age Outlaws." Daniel said as the crowd popped.

"Whoa, the former 6 time WWE Tag Team Champions are returning to Total Drama Wrestling at Fall Brawl!" Joey Styles said as the cheering stopped.

"Next we have Trent going up against the winner of next week's 10-man over the top rope battle royale where the winner challenges Trent for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, and then the co-main event will be Bridgette against Eva in a Steel Cage Match where the winner will face off against the winner of Dawn and Heather at Halloween Hell for the TDW Women's Championship, and finally the main event will be either DJ or Lance Archer facing Alejandro Burromuerto for the TDW World Heavyweight championship." Daniel said as the crowd cheered.

"Mauro, Joey, back to you." Daniel said as the camera went back to the announcers.

"Now let's go to the ring." Mauro Ranallo said as the bell sounded.

"The following contest is our co-main event of the evening, it's set for one-fall…and it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered for a bit before "He is the American Psycho" by Yonosuke Kitamura began to play and Lance Archer came out to boos.

"Introducing the challenger, from Dallas, Texas…weighing in at 265 Pounds…Lance Archer!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd kept booing him until they stopped as "Gin & Juice" by Snoop Dogg began to play as DJ came out to a massive pop.

"His opponent, from Kingston, Jamaica, weighing in at 310 Pounds…he is the current TDW World Heavyweight Champion, Devon Joseph also known as DJ!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered until he got into the ring as the bell rang.

"We are underway in this TDW World Heavyweight Championship Match!" Joey Styles said as the match began as they grappled for a minute before Lance Archer bodyslammed DJ and nailed an elbow to DJ's chest before he went for the pin early.

"1…" The ref counted before DJ powered out and nailed several clotheslines before he Irish whipped Lance Archer and nailed a Tilt-a-Whirl Powerslam as the crowd was impressed.

"Wow, what a Powerslam by DJ." Mauro Ranallo said as DJ nailed an elbow to Lance's back before he nailed three Spinebusters before he pinned Lance Archer for the cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Lance kicked out and nailed a Sidewalk Slam, F'n Slam which is a Full Nelson Slam, Mask of Insanity which is a Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, and a Pumphandle Slam before Lance pinned DJ.

"We might have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion right now." Joey Styles said before the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before DJ kicked out at two as DJ nailed several more clotheslines, another Spinebuster, and an elbow drop to his chest before he was setting up for his finisher which was a Chokeslam.

"DJ is going for the kill." Mauro Ranallo said as DJ nailed Lance Archer with the Chokeslam.

"He could retain the gold here." Joey Styles said as the ref began to count.

"1…2…" The ref counted before Lance Archer kicked out.

"What a physical match here at the Tokyo Dome!" Mauro Ranallo said as DJ was setting up for the chokeslam again as he nailed it once more, then went for the cover.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as DJ retained the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and the crowd roared.

"DJ is still the TDW World Champion, after a physical match." Mauro Ranallo said.

"Here's your winner, and still the TDW World Heavyweight Champion…Devon Joseph!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We'll be back with our main event, a 10 man Royal Rumble/New Japan Rumble Match where the winner will receive a check for $50,000,000 and a title shot at Halloween Hell." Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A PHYSICAL MATCH!**

 **THERE WILL BE A 10 MAN ROYAL RUMBLE/NEW JAPAN RUMBLE MATCH AND THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE A CHECK FOR $50,000,000 AND A TITLE SHOT AT HALLOWEEN HELL.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **#1 Davey Boy Smith Jr. (NJPW)**

 **#2 Chris McLean (TDW)**

 **#3 Billy Gunn (NJPW)**

 **#4 Ennui (TDW)**

 **#5 Rocky Romero (NJPW)**

 **#6 LeShawna (TDW)**

 **#7 Toru Yano (NJPW)**

 **#8 Noah (TDW)**

 **#9 Tiger Mask (NJPW)**

 **#10 Eva (TDW)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. TDW vs NJPW Royal Rumble

TDW vs NJPW Royal Rumble Match

 **Summary: This is a 30-man Royal Rumble/New Japan Rumble Match where the winner will receive a check for $50,000,000 and a championship shot of their choice at Halloween Hell. This was originally going to be a 30-man Royal Rumble Match, but because of commitments and other personal stuff…I am going to cut this match short down to 10 participants. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back as in just a few minutes, we will have a 10-man Royal Rumble/New Japan Rumble Match with 5 TDW Wrestlers, and 5 NJPW Wrestlers as the winner will not only receive a check for $50,000,000. The winner will also receive a championship shot of their choice at Halloween Hell." Joey Styles said.

"Duncan has a death wish at Fall Brawl but next week he has to face Jushin "Thunder" Liger, as Daniel King has the match card for next week." Mauro Ranallo said before Daniel was in his office.

"Next week when we return to the TDW Arena, we have 6 great matches for all of you." Daniel King said as he began explaining the rest of the card.

"The opening match is Dawn, Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette facing off against Heather, Katie, Sadie and Eva in a 8-woman tag team match and then The Surfers are going to defend their TDW Tag Team Championships against The Impact Players in a No Holds Barred Match, then Duncan will face against Jushin "Thunder" Liger, and then a 10-man over the top rope battle royale to determine the #1 Contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship at "Fall Brawl", our co-main event will be Sabu vs. Owen in a No Holds Barred Match for the TDW Hardcore Championship, then in our main event, Alejandro, and Lightning face off against Cameron Wilkins and the TDW World Heavyweight Champion DJ in a tag team match!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Good match card." Mauro said.

"Mauro, and Joey…back to you." Daniel said as the cameras went back to Joey and Mauro.

"Let's go to Justin Roberts as it is time." Mauro said as the bell rang.

"It is now time for the TDW vs NJPW Royal Rumble/New Japan Rumble Match!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"The rules are as follows…the match starts with two people in the ring at the same time…every 30 seconds, another wrestler will enter until there are 10 wrestlers, the winner will receive $50,000,000 and a title shot of their choice at Halloween Hell!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Now, introducing…the wrestler who drew #1…" Justin Roberts announced as "Awakening" by Yonosuke Kitamura began to play as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

 **#1 Davey Boy Smith Jr (NJPW).**

"Introducing first representing New Japan Pro Wrestling, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada…weighing in at 260 Pounds...Davey Boy Smith Jr!" Justin Roberts announced as he got into the ring.

"Former two-time IWGP Tag Team Champion, member of Killer Elite Squad." Mauro Ranallo said as the music stopped.

"Introducing the individual that drew number two…" Justin Roberts announced as "I Wanna Talk About Me" by Toby Keith began to play.

 **#2 Chris McLean (TDW).**

"Representing Total Drama Wrestling, from Newfoundland, Canada, weighing in at 231 Pounds…he is also The Member of The Empire…he is Chris McLean!" Justin Roberts announced as he got into the ring and then the two began hammering away as the bell sounded.

"We are underway in this Royal Rumble/New Japan Rumble Match!" Joey Styles said before Davey Boy Smith nailed a Big Boot to Chris as he also nailed an overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex as he nailed an Running Powerslam, and then attempted a Piledriver but Chris countered with a back body drop as Chris attempted to nail a spinning heel kick but Davey caught him threw him over the top rope, eliminating him as there was 20 seconds left before the next entrant.

 **1** **st** **Elimination: Chris McLean. Eliminated by: Davey Boy Smith Jr, Duration: 0:40.**

"Thanks for coming Chris." Mauro Ranallo said as Davey flexing his muscles until the clock was at 11.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **#3 Billy Gunn**

Billy Gunn was next as he sported black trunks that looked like boxer shorts as he ran down to the ring.

"Former 6-time WWE Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn is next as he nails the Famouser to Davey Boy Smith Jr!" Joey Styles said as they battled each other for 15 seconds before the clock was at 15 seconds left.

"Fifteen seconds until another participant is in this thing." Joey Styles said before the clock was at 10 already.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **#4 Ennui.**

The lights were turned off at the Tokyo Dome as the similar gong of The Undertaker went off several times before his theme song played as Ennui arrived with Crimson.

"Here comes, the scariest thing to hit TDW…Ennui!" Mauro Ranallo said as he walked down to the ring slowly as Ennui nailed a Chokeslam to Billy Gunn and Davey Boy Smith Jr before he signaled to nail the Tombstone Piledriver to Billy Gunn as he nailed it, and then he nailed it to Davey Boy Smith Jr as well before he went out of the ring from underneath the bottom rope and grabbed a table and placed it in the ring as the crowd went nuts.

"What is Ennui gonna do with that table?" Joey Styles said before Ennui grabbed Billy Gunn and nailed another chokeslam through the wooden table and then threw him out of the ring.

"MAMMA MIA! BILLY GUNN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Mauro Ranallo shouted.

 **2** **nd** **Elimination Billy Gunn: Eliminated by: Ennui; Duration: 2:17**

Ennui, then grabbed Davey Boy Smith Jr and eliminated him from the match as well with a Chokeslam.

 **3** **rd** **Elimination: Davey Boy Smith Jr. Eliminated by: Ennui: Duration: 3:14**

"Ennui has eliminated two men in a row, who is next?" Joey Styles said as the clock was at 10 finally.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

 **#5 Rocky Romero**

"Here comes Rocky Romero." Joey Styles said as Ennui began beating the crap out of Rocky Romero.

"We just received word that now the participants will come out every 30 seconds." Mauro Ranallo said as Ennui nailed several chokeslams before the clock was at 10 once more.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

 **#6 LeShawna**

Some rap music played as LeShawna was the next entrant.

"Here comes LeShawna Jackson who's the 6th entry!" Joey Styles said as LeShawna nailed a Spine Buster on Rocky Romero, and Ennui before hammering away on Rocky as the clock kept ticking away.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

 **#7 Toru Yano**

The crowd booed as Toru Yano ran down to the ring.

"Here comes a multiple IWGP Champion in Toru Yano!" Mauro Ranallo said before Toru nailed Kagamiwari which was a scoop brainbuster onto Ennui, Rocky Romero, and LeShawna before he nailed 634 which was a double low blow to Rocky Romero, and Ennui not once but twice as LeShawna nailed a "Soul-Bomb" which is a Turnbuckle Powerbomb to Toru Yano as she nailed a clothesline sending Toru over the top rope thus eliminating Toru from the match.

"Toru Yano is done!" Joey Styles said.

 **4** **th** **Elimination: Toru Yano; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 0:23**

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

 **#8 Noah**

"Here comes Noah!" Joey Styles said as Noah ran down the ring and began nailing chops to Rocky's chest before he nailed a spinning neckbreaker and Ennui grabbed Noah and nailed a Tombstone Piledriver.

"Ennui with a brutal Tombstone." Joey Styles said as Ennui left the ring and nailed a double chokeslam to two photographers, and grabbed a black kendo stick wrapped in barbed wire and grabbed a wooden table as well before he got back into the ring as Ennui nailed Rocky Romero with the Black Barbed Wire Kendo Stick, and then grabbed Rocky Romero by the throat, and nailed a chokeslam to Rocky through the table.

"MAMMA MIA! A CHOKESLAM THROUGH THE WOODEN TABLE BY ENNUI!" Mauro Ranallo said before Ennui threw Rocky Romero out of the ring thus eliminating him from the match.

"Rocky Romero has been eliminated." Joey Styles announced as Rocky went to the locker room.

 **5** **th** **Elimination: Rocky Romero; Eliminated by: Ennui; Duration: 1:15**

"We are 15 seconds away from the 9th participant." Mauro Ranallo said as the clock is clocking away.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

 **#9 Tiger Mask**

The Original Tiger Mask came out to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes the former NWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion, Tiger Mask!" Mauro Ranallo said as Tiger Mask got into the ring and nailed his innovated 'Tiger Suplex' onto Noah, Ennui, and LeShawna respectively.

"Tiger Mask delivering some offense early in this Royal Rumble match as we're down to one last participant due to time constraints." Joey Styles said as the clock was ticking away at 15 until the clock was at ten.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZZT!**

 **#10 Eva Hoffman**

Eva was walking down to the ring with a purpose as the crowd was booing.

"Here comes Eva." Joey Styles said as she nailed a One Handed Chokeslam Backbreaker to LeShawna, Noah, Tiger Mask, before she eliminated them respectively.

 **6** **th** **Elimination: LeShawna; Eliminated by: Eva; Duration: 2:21**

 **7** **th** **Elimination: Noah; Eliminated by: Eva; Duration: 1:48**

 **8** **th** **Elimination: Tiger Mask; Eliminated by: Eva; Duration: 0:49**

"Are you kidding me?!" Mauro Ranallo shouted in shock.

"It comes down to Ennui Wilson and Eva Hoffman!" Joey Styles said as Eva left the ring and decided to grab a bed of barbed wire and broken glass as Ennui nailed a big boot to Eva's face and then nailed a Chokeslam and then four Tombstone Piledrivers onto the Bed of Barbed Wire and Broken Glass as Ennui grabbed Eva and threw her out of the ring thus Ennui won the match, won the $50,000,000 and the prize of any title match of his choice at Halloween Hell.

"Ennui Wilson is going to Halloween Hell!" Mauro Ranallo announced as the crowd cheered.

 **9** **th** **and final elimination: Eva Hoffman; Eliminated by: Ennui Wilson; Duration: 2:12**

"Your winner! Ennui Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced before Joey Styles got into the ring.

"So, you got your choice of a TDW Championship match of your choice at Halloween Hell…what will it be?" Joey asked Ennui.

"Joseph Styles…it will be…for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in a Buried Alive Match!" Ennui announced as the crowd went bonkers.

"OH MY GOD! BURIED ALIVE?! HALLOWEEN HELL?! FOR THE TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP?!" Joey Styles said as he was shocked.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro Ranallo shouted as he was shocked.

"See y'all next week at the TDW Arena!" Mauro Ranallo said as he was in shock as the camera faded to black.

 **I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT IT BEING TOO SHORT, I HAVE HAD A LOT OF PERSONAL PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE LIKE SEIZURES, MY MOM DYING, AND I HAVE HAD OTHER FANFICTION COMMITMENTS.**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO FINISH!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
